


Sherlollipops - Secrets

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [122]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, TAB spoilers, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr asked: Hi, I always love your story. Do you think you can do a fic that Holmes going out to catch the 'bride' and finds out it is Hooper beneath the veil, still wearing the disguise? Loo Brealey was so cute in the wedding dress with moustache!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Secrets

 

"Your secrets are safe with me, Hooper, on that you have my word," he said in a soothing whisper, stilling her urgent attempts to free herself from his grasp. "Both that of your membership in this sadly justified alliance of women who have been forced to take matters into their own hands…and that of your actual sex. I am satisfied that both you and Lady Carmichael - and any others who have joined your sisterhood - have acted solely out of necessity to right the wrongs done to yourselves and other members of your sex. Society has failed you, but I assure you, Hooper, I will not."

She stared at him through the feature-disguising veil, and he waited breathlessly for evidence that she believed him. Or would she attack him instead, dealing brutal vengeance to him for his own thoughtless cruelties and past dismissal of the so-called weaker sex?

The veil was thrust abruptly over her head as he released his grip on her wrists, and he was disconcerted to see that she still wore her daily guise beneath it, moustache and all. Her voice, however, held none of the gruff overtones or hostility 'Hooper' usually directed at him in the morgue. He treasured the sound of her natural voice as she replied, "Your word is accepted, Holmes."

He smiled, hesitated, then did what he'd longed to do since first deducing Hooper's true nature; he leaned forward and kissed her, only wrinkling his nose a bit at the tickling sensation of the false whiskers against his upper lip. He pulled back immediately, berating himself for not asking permission before taking action, but was relieved when Hooper pulled him back for a second kiss.

"I look forward to seeing your true self with no layers of disguise between us," he murmured as she released him and stepped away to lower the veil over her features once again.

"Tomorrow night," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "I understand the address is two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street. Until then…Sherlock."

"Until then…dash it all, what _is_ your name?" he called out in a low voice as she started to vanish into the mist.

"Molly," came the name he most ardently wished to hear.

"Molly," he whispered reverently as she left him alone.

"Holmes? Who the devil are you talking to?" Watson's voice came crossly from behind him. "Who's Molly? Is that our killer?"

He shook himself and turned with a falsely bright smile to face his friend. "No, not our killer, Watson. Just a new puzzle for me to unravel at a future date." He clapped the other man on the shoulder. "For now, we've other matters to attend to!"


End file.
